Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to processors. In particular, embodiments described herein generally relate to processors having architectures that support enclaves or other protected containers.
Background Information
Desktop computers, laptop computers, smartphones, servers, routers and other network elements, and various other types of computer systems are often used to process secret or confidential information. A few representative examples of such secret or confidential information include, but are not limited to, passwords, account information, financial information, information during financial transactions, confidential company data, enterprise rights management information, personal calendars, personal contacts, medical information, other personal information, and the like. It is generally desirable to protect such secret or confidential information from inspection, tampering, and the like.